


The breakup of the world (part one)

by Tessa1972



Series: Auf ein Wort... [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post Trespasser, end of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: The end of love? Alte Besen kehren gut?This scene is part of "Auf ein Wort".





	1. Chapter 1

“I am so sorry David, it was just a question of time. And I am not proud about it, on the contrary. It was a decision, horrible to make. I really like you and I will always adore you for what you have done for me, for us all! You gave me the strength to be me. And please, don’t think it has something to do with yourself. It is the time that changed us all. I still think, you are the strongest man alive - your willpower and inner strength is unbelievable!  
But…  
There is someone in my life, I know for such a long time. I didn’t know, he was in love with me all those years. He was a dear friend of younger days, you know.  
(*Sigh*)  
It’s so hard to see you that way looking at me now. It was never my intention, I swear dear David.” Dorian said calm and with tears in his eyes.  
I couldn’t say a word. I just stared at the love of my life. I heard the words but I felt so numb, so unreal was the situation.  
But Dorian was right!  
The last time we were together, was in that hallway.  
Before I lost my arm….before I lost everything.  
I whispered “I love you I love you” and his shivering and trembling aroused body told me, he felt the same.  
And then, he had to leave.  
We kissed goodbye like friends.  
After a while when we visited Dorian in Tevinter, we haven’t got time for being intimate.  
Was there no time or no need anymore?  
I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to die!


	2. The breakup of the world (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a dream! But what do they still feel for each other after such a long time?
> 
> This scene is part of "Auf ein Wort".

And I really began to scream. To cry all the pain out of my heart.  
All of a sudden I opened my eyes and didn’t know where I am.  
My first thought was always Dorian. My hand was immediately searching for him on my right side. The soft and cool surface of the bedsheet told me - he wasn’t there! Of course not….  
It was dark inside this room and then I realized where I am: At Mandeville castle in Rialto. It was in the middle of the night and I was waking up for the third or fourth time …. I can’t tell?!  
I couldn’t find sleep without him.  
With his sweet scent of Lavender and Mint.  
His shivering body next to mine, because he always needed time to get warm in bed.  
His silent sounds of breathing - never heard anything more calming in my whole life.  
He was lying downstairs and why the heck I wasn’t with him?!  
So in need of my lover, I covered my naked body in night clothes.  
He said we need to talk, he was so damn right!  
The nightmare I had a few minutes ago could become reality, because Dorian was always a man of honor! He would tell me from eye to eye, that it is over. And didn’t I made a decision myself today, when I met my old sexy fuck-buddies in the park….  
So many coincidences or was it predestination?!  
(David - you piece of crap - what do you want?? You wanna give him free, but you would rather die than living without him!!)  
I swallowed hard and left my room.


End file.
